Obey the Twisted Fate
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Everyone, especially Road, thought Allen was stronger than this. What will the Black Order do now that the 14th has taken over the cursed Exorcist? What does Road think when she has Allen's body, but not his soul? Road/14th!Allen


**A/N****: **So since this is my first D. Gray Man fanfics, I'm a little worried .-. If Road is OOC, I apologize greatly. I've always wanted to make a fic for the D. Gray Man fan base, but never struck inspiration. Reading **napiz do mnie**'s fic _Let the Games Begin _finally gave me a good incentive. Alas, tis a month late T_T Nevertheless, I hope you give the fic a chance. -bribes with cookie-

Ah, for those of you waiting for me to update my KH fics…. Don't ask! Please…just…don't… nah, I'm kidding. XD next chapter for _Hybrid Theory _should be out…next week? Maybe Saturday or tomorrow? Something like that. _Back to the End_…I'll get back to that… And I'm still waiting for my beta Emily to get back to the chapter of _Such a Pretty Face_, but we're all busy :P So, patience is MUCH appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the song ("The Cross") used in this fic. It belongs to t3h awesome band of Within Temptation and its respective album, _The Heart of Everything _(which I think is the perfect soundtrack for D. Gray Man…)

Enjoy.

_**Obey the Twisted Fate**_

_(("Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away_

"_You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear_

"_You just keep on living this lie…"))_

Road Camelot remembers very clearly the day she first formally met him. He had been interesting from the start. He was a puppet with no master, who answered to no one and ran his own show. A most amusing toy if she ever saw one. Road had been captivated. Road had been delighted.

The same couldn't have been said for Allen Walker.

His voice was hot against her. "Why are you doing this? We're both ningen; we're both human!"

"Ningen?" the young Noah had repeated dryly. "You're a little wrong about that."

She had let him live, because she just wanted a trial run of this new Exorcist - the one who harbored the 14th's essence within him. She could see him around the edges of Allen's soul and being. The outlines of his heart were blurred shadows because of the 14th's presence. But Road hadn't paid attention to that, because she had been distracted, which is never wise when playing a game. Luckily, Road had been the Game Master, and she made the rules, so if she decided to look and see only Allen and not the Noah that betrayed all her kind then she could, _jeez_.

"I like this Allen Walker," she would think when she was alone. She felt so giddy with excitement when she was holed up in her room and thought about the snowy-haired Exorcist. He was someone so forbidden. He was someone so off limits.

And the most tasty fruits were often just that.

_(("You refuse to see you're denying me_

"_The cross I bear, but you don't seem to care_

"_Even Judas knew he had lied…"))_

The thing with Allen, though, was that he had such a one-track mind. Everything had to be black or white with him. Everything had to be good or evil. There was no gray. Which meant he'd only see her as an enemy, which is how it should be, shouldn't it? But playing house could only entertain you for so long when you start to yearn for a real thing.

"You're such a child, Road," he had snarled at her one day.

Road giggled, swinging Lero over her shoulders. "Perhaps, but it takes a child to know one. Or rather," she tilted her head, her large eyes gazing at him in thought, "it takes evil to know evil."

Allen frowned, but quickly recovered. "Enough of you speaking in riddles!" he then cried, evoking his Innocence in threat.

Road hadn't been the slightest bit fazed. "But Allen~," she lilted fearlessly. She shook a slender, tan finger at him. "I'm not calling out riddles. I am merely stating fact."

And for an instant, Road could have sworn she saw a rather unsettling and familiar glint in those blue-gray eyes. But just as fast as it had come, the Exorcist's gaze returned to it's normal owner. Allen blinked, suddenly looking out of place. Road didn't have to read his heart to know he was thinking of the being inside him, the "shadow-man" that came up in his reflection.

The Noah smiled almost sadly. "You're starting to realize the facts, Allen."

_(("I keep wondering why _

"_I'm still calling your name through my tears…_

"_Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?_

"_Cold is your silence, denying what is real…"))_

The 14th, just like in his original state, always took an opportunity. There came a time when Road was walking down the puddle-spotted street, feeling accomplished for having Lero in her possession once more, when she spotted a familiar black coat and snowy hair. Her shiny black shoes clacked against the cobblestone as she nearly skipped to catch up to him. "Allen, I'm appalled. Why is it that you cannot sense my prese-" She stopped mid-question. There was something wrong. Something horribly, terribly wrong. Allen's heart felt different - inhuman and familiar.

Road, maintaining face, said dryly, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes…14th."

'Allen' turned around, and smiled down at her. "Road Camelot," he acknowledged, surprisingly cordial.

It was Allen's voice all right. It was Allen's voice but the 14th's words, even if he was just speaking her name. Road didn't want her name said that way, not with her precious Exorcist as a mouthpiece.

Lero suddenly became animated, looking at the man before him and Road with horror. "Ahhh! Ah, Misthtress Road, ith's him! Ith's him, lero! W-we needsth to tell the Earl, lero!"

"Such an annoying umbrella you have there, Road," the 14th said placidly, cocking his head to get a look at Lero. "Well, him aside, I wonder if you'd be so kind as to escort me home?"

Road wanted to frown, to pout, to show some visible discomfort. But she was all about playing it cool. She looked at Allen's body up and down, her eyes not believing what her ears and mind and heart already registered. Looked like her prized toy, but…her brilliant 'puppet with no master' had its strings mended…

…and it was the 14th who was controlling the show.

_(("I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth_

"_All you see, is how you wanted it to be_

"_So you keep on living your life…"))_

"I'm a little surprised that the Order hasn't gone on a hunting spree for us," Tyki Mikk remarked one autumn day.

_Autumn_, Road thought, looking out the window in the parlor. _The season of transition towards bleak, cold deadness. _

"Maybe they don't really care about Allen. Maybe they think he's not one of them anymore."

Tyki glanced at her in disbelief, taking a long drag from the cigarette in between his fingers. "That's an odd thing for you to say. Usually you have a little more faith towards the opposing team."

"Tyki, you can't expect me to be **happy **about this," Road snapped, hugging her knees. "I don't like him here. I don't like breathing the same air as him. I hate thinking that this is a dream. Dreams are mine and he's taking over them. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."

"Then eat a lollipop," Tyki suggested impassively. Then, as an afterthought, said, "What's even more surprising to me is that the Earl is doing nothing about this. The man can't be _that _marshmallow-brained."

Road tuned the Noah out, returning to her view outside the window. She _wished _those damn Exorcists would come. If they did, maybe they could get Allen back to normal. But she already knew Exorcists stood no chance in Noah matters, much less ones they knew virtually _nothing _about. But the 14th made her so uncomfortable. It made the air feel clogged.

When she saw him walking leisurely down the hallway and he'd smile at her, it felt like her heart was lodged in her throat and suffocating her. When she awoke in the middle of the night to the light and sometimes maniacal sounds of his old piano, rage filled her mind and chills ran over her skin. She'd imagine Allen's hands dancing along those ivory keys, _Allen's _eyes closed, and _Allen's _lips curled in a smirk as he played this haunting melody, as if weaving destruction itself.

Allen. Her Allen.

A face-stealing shadow-man took him.

And Road didn't know if she could get the Exorcist back.

_(("Release me from this cross after all these years_

"_Oh call my name and help me with this weight_

"_Even though it comes but too late…"))_

Through most of her memories, Road could always see the venomous hate and overwhelming sympathy filling Allen's eyes. Even that had been okay with her, because it had been Allen. He saw her, and that's what mattered.

Sometimes, though, Allen's hatred had slipped. Road could remember the times when he almost treated her as a human - a real ningen. She relished the memories of her body flush against his when she embraced him; when her small breasts pressed against his chest; when she could inhale the sweet, sweaty scent of his neck and hair. When she kissed him that one time, even though she had just been teasing at the moment. The way he reacted, it was priceless, and Road found herself smiling every time.

Too bad she couldn't build memories like that anymore.

"Road?"

From where she was lying on her bed, Road's body went rigid. Her back was too him, but she didn't turn around - though it was more from defiance than fear. "Your manners haven't improved. You're supposed to knock."

"Forgive me, but the door was open," the 14th chuckled lightly. It was ironic that the first time she ever heard humor from Allen's voice, it was when he was overtaken by a Noah she loathed. His presence got closer, his voice nearer. "May I interrupt your thoughts?"

"What do you want? I doubt it's to recall old times."

"That is true," the 14th concurred. The silence that followed lingered as his words teased Road's curiosity. There was a creak, a new weight somewhere near her legs. She didn't move, didn't make any outbursts or snide comments like she usually did. "Tell me, Road…are you upset?"

Strangely, the female Noah felt a humorous chuckle escape her throat. The blunt way he asked it, it was almost as if he truly didn't know the answer, and that amused her: how amusingly STUPID and SHORT-SIGHTED he was!

Suddenly, an bare, pale arm slithered over her waist. Road blanched, getting knocked out of her comical moment. "Why so familiar?" she asked, her voice honey-sweet, even when she felt like vomiting. She felt suddenly dirty, like the 14th's touch was tainting her, corroding her.

Even his words suddenly seemed so filthy, as if her soul would die based on what he said. He hummed, a neutral answer, although it could've been that he didn't want to provide one.

"Get off of me…or I'll get mad."

"Isn't this what you wanted from Allen Walker, though?" his velvety-soft voice inquired. A body, as warm and soft as she remembered, pressed against her back.

"There's a flaw in your reasoning," she said, back arching away from him. She gripped the white sheets of her bed. "You're not Allen."

"I'm not? But this voice that speaks to you, is it not mine, Road? Is it not the voice of Allen Walker?" His arm tightened its embrace. A hand rested right next to her pelvis. It felt hot - wrongfully hot. "This body…do I not appear like him?"

"A voice and body are mere accessories, 14th," Road retorted in a low voice, a solemn voice. "Accessories you don't wear well and do nothing to hide the disaster within." Her lips curled in a smug smile as she continued to insult him. "You can change the way you talk. You can change the way you look. But your soul is something that can't be covered up with cosmetics or self-restraint. You're not Allen. Sorry."

She felt something then, something like irritation emitting from the 14th. She felt his muscles tense. She smiled. It felt good to make him tick. She missed the feeling of pissing Allen off, even if this wasn't him. It was all secondhand.

_Just like this embrace_, Road thought, relaxing a bit. _It's all so secondhand_.

Her mind went to a different world in the thick silence, and it couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have _Allen _hug her.

_(("I keep on wondering why_

"_I'm still calling your name through my tears…_

"_Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?_

"_Cold is your silence, denying what is real…"))_

The days bore on, and they were just that: a bore.

The Earl kept plotting. Akuma kept being birthed. Exorcists kept fighting.

Road refused to fight when they were involved.

The 14th visited her room frequently, and each time, she found it harder and harder not to spear him with her sharper-than-razor candles. Each time, she found it harder and harder not to glare holes into his damn forehead. He caught her once with her venomous eyes and smiled.

"What ails you, Mistress Road? Don't you like me here?"

Road got up from her bed and walked out the room, out of the Noah's residence, and into the cold night. _Allen_, she thought, staring blankly into the darkness. Never before had she been so uncertain and afraid of what lied beyond the darkness. Night, dark, shade, and nightmares. It had been a specialty of hers. She wasn't supposed to be so apprehensive about it.

_He changed it, he changed everything_, she fumed. _Allen, Allen, Allen_…

The 14th hadn't followed her, and she had been immensely grateful for that. Allen had to wake up. He had to regain his heart. He couldn't be here among Noahs with one _inside _him; inhabiting him. Allen Walker was an Exorcist and who, as much as Road didn't want to admit it, belonged with the Black Order.

But how could you help someone who was cursed? Road didn't know. All things seemed to point towards this helplessness. Everything seemed pointless now. This holy war. These things called 'happiness' and 'beauty' and 'love.' There was no point to it. Allen was gone.

_You were supposed to be stronger than this_, she thought in melancholy. _Your heart…wasn't supposed to give in that easily. Mana, General Cross, and the Black Order and, even if you can't see it, the Earl and we Noahs all taught you better than that. So, Allen Walker, you…you need to come back… _

"Even if we were enemies again, which I'm sure we will be," she spoke softly, walking wherever her feet felt like taking her. "Even if you went back to them… I think it'd be much better if you came back. You don't realize how many people need you… Gugh…!"

Road stopped walking. There was a tight feeling in her chest. It travels to her throat and she couldn't breathe properly. Her eyes became moist, and tears soon began to fall down her cheeks. Crying? Oh… She felt like smiling and an odd sort of disbelief mixed in with her sadness and desperation.

"D-dammit, Allen Walker…making me do something so human… You are such an evil person…" She sniffed. "You can't get away with this, I hope you know. Leaving me to feel this way…so mean!"

Allen was gone forever. Did that make life easier? Was it better with him gone because that meant she no longer had to earn for a boy who could never be hers anyway?

Of course not. Because no, every day, she lived with a man who looked and sounded and smelled and felt like him. The difference between Allen Walker and the 14th couldn't be seen with human eyes.

_(("I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name,_

"_And I wonder, oh I wonder…_

"_In my heart I still hope you will open the door_

"_You can purify it all, answer my call…"))_

Allen was here in body, but not in soul. It was like having a Christmas present with nothing inside it. And that's all the 14th was - pretty wrapping paper topped with a bow. Only good to look at.

Now Road was wondering why she was so desperate in the first place. She things she knew about Allen were slim to none. She didn't know much at all. Did she…even have a right to feel this way about him?

_Oh, Allen…making me have a human heart_…

Road settled onto a random stone step in front of an unknown, nondescript house. She looked up at the night sky, thinking about how the large gibbous moon looked a lot like Allen's wonderfully soft hair. No, she couldn't think that. It hurt too much. She closed her eyes.

If Road Camelot ever wanted anything most in her life… At that moment, it'd be to just dream forever, with no waking up.

_(("Why? Why?_

"_Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?_

"_Cold is your silence, denying what is real…"))_

Dream of Allen. Dream a world where she wasn't a girl who knew evil and bore black crosses onto her forehead; where Allen wasn't a boy who had cursed red scars running down his left eye and wore black cloaks.

Just plain ningen.

As they had once been.

But everyone decided a fate for the both of them. They had decided a fate where the two were opposed to one another.

But…Road wondered know…what if they had been left alone? What if Noah's Dreams hadn't chosen her? What if the 14th never entered Allen's heart or he never wished for Mana to be turned into an akuma?

What if…?

Why was it that, right when he was gone, Road became human…just like Allen always wanted her to?

_(("I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name_

"_And I wonder, oh I wonder_

"_In my heart I still hope you will open the door_

"_You can purify it all, answer my call…"))_

* * *

**Ending A/N: **I'll be totally honest, if I could somehow convey vocalization onto typed words, I would. This song is freaking amazing. If you don't listen to it, don't get scared when I show up at your house and gut you with a knife. Seriously. LISTEN. TO. IT. Because the song is epic -laughs hysterically and curls up in a ball-

Um…okay then -regains composure- I REALLY hope this was, ah, well, kewl. Worked a frickin month for this thing. Oh! And you read the whole fic, huh? Well, here you are, your cookie as promised! -gives you a fresh one-

Well, while you're nom-noming on that, am I worthy of a review?

PS, sorry the lyrics are all double spaced. Fanfic always puts stuff double spaced and it makes me SAD because the fic looks...crappy that way... So, sorry :P


End file.
